A Directioner's Symphony
by deeprocrastinatorsupreme
Summary: HEY BOOK LOVERS/DIRECTIONERS SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. I HOPE IT GOES RIGHT FOR YOU HAHA AN: Haha so here's my first fan fiction. It's gonna be a long one lol you'll see why...enjoy! you can sing along the bold lyrics :D p.s. IGNORE the bad grammar haha okay sooooo here we go
1. Forever Young

I walk into the school corridor and catch a glimpse of Carina and Rachel, we have been friends since like FOREVER. They fight for me, respect me, include me, encourage me, apparently they need me, they deserve me too, and most importantly, they stand by me. We kinda do everything together. We're together in the same class, we take the same subjects, we sit together, we join club meetings together, we hang out everyday after school, on weekends. If we could, we would even live together. Of course, we fangirl over One Direction, our beloved British-IRISH (people always forget Niall's from Ireland ugh) boyband together. What's more is today's a special day which I like to call it my BIRTHDAY. It is extra special because it's my Sweet Sixteen. I've waited for this day for my entire life because you know what they say that a girl's sixteenth birthday will be the most unforgettable one. I know those two are very sweet, so they must've prepared something for it. I'm gonna wait for it calmly.

I waved and say, ''Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much, just wanna say Happy Birthday to you." Carina says.

"Yeah, Happy Sweet Sixteen girl." Rachel says.

I smile and hug them, "Thanks guys, you're the best." Though they did say Happy Birthday to me, but I still feel there's something missing. They didn't forget my present, did they? No we've been doing this since preschool. They must remember my birthday. I then become frustrated, and when I get frustrated, I start talking to myself in gibberish like "ash li ro warararara hahaha op ma rrrrrrrrr."

"You okay Sarita? Calm down and come on over." Rachel says as we walk into the General Purpose room.

Suddenly all the lights go out. I scream like someone just stabbed me with a knife, "God, what just happened?"

I see five tall people stepping into the room. I think, "OMG, did they get me One Direction? Okay gotta act surprised. I knew it, I knew it!"

And just as I am about to run and go hug them, the lights turn on and IT IS ONE DIRECTION…lookalikes. My face read, "What?" in puzzlement, I still try to force a smile on my face and convince myself "Yet it's pretty awesome that they found lookalikes, not to mention the fact that they can sing well, too. I should look pleased." And seems like our own mini-concert is about to start. The lookalikes all went on stage and found their position.

Straight off the lookalikes run off stage and the REAL One Direction pops out of nowhere. They grab their microphones tight and announce while they look me in the eyes, "This is for you." Am I hallucinating?

I recognised that guitar intro. They're playing Forever Young! On my birthday! I felt so hyper.

**(C'MON SING ALONG) **** watch?v=KyTRLocKx-Q****  
**

"**Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while. Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?**" Liam's solo comes on and apparently we Directioners fangirl hard.

We sing along and all the X-Factor memories come flooding back. I think I'm so happy that I'm about to burst into tears.

"**Let us die young or let us live forever, we don't have the power but we never say never. Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip, the music's for the sad men.**"

Here comes the chorus where we all sing in perfect unison. "**Forever Young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever? Forever, forever young.**"

"Yes, I wanna live forever!" I holler.

"**Some are like water, some are like the heat, some are a melody and some are the beat. But sooner or later they all will be gone, why don't they stay young?**"

"Oh my God! It's Harry's turn!" apparently Carina and Rachel's getting excited. That ear-piercing scream haha.

"**It's hard to get old without a cause, I don't want to perish like a fading horse. Youth is like diamonds in the sun, and diamonds are forever.**"

Oh dear, all their angelic voices. We all clapped along. Then I know that this is the best Sweet Sixteen I could possibly have. And Carina and Rachel are the best friends I could possibly have. I love them so, so much.

"F**orever Young, I wanna be, forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, or never? Forever young, I wanna be, forever young (forever). Do you really want to live forever? Forever, Or never? So many adventures couldn't happen today, so many songs we forgot to play, so many dreams are swinging out of the blue, we let 'em come true.**"

The boys suddenly came down from the mini-stage and stood right beside us. I was absolutely shocked. I mean like, my idols, my five greatest inspirations, CELEBRITIES FOR GOD'S SAKE, they're standing right beside ME!"

"**Forever Young, I wanna be, forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, or never? Forever Young, I wanna be, forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, or never? Forever young, I wanna be, forever young (forever). Do you really want to live forever? Forever, Or never?**"

"**Forever Young, I wanna be, forever young (forever). Do you really want to live forever (forever)? Forever (forever), Or never?**"

The last note is played and I have _the _biggest smile on my face.

The whole thing is just so perfect. And yeah, too perfect that I literally dropped to the ground and fainted. So, I was unconscious for the following two hours...I have no idea what happened during it.


	2. Up All Night

I wake up and find that I'm at the nurse's office.

The bright light slips under my eyelids and I can barely open my eyes. I hear a clear and bell-like voice saying, "Are you okay, Sarita?"

I put my hand on my forehead, "God what just happened? What time is it?"

The voice says, "It's 6 pm now. I think it was you being too excited to see us here."

I think, "Us? What us?" I stretched my eyes and guess what? Niall is here. "Niall? Is that you? Is that really you?"

"Yes babe. C'mere. I'll show you something that'll freak the heck outta you." Niall says as he smirks.

I come down from the bed, my legs are feeling pins and needles. Next thing I know is that we are going through a small corridor or something. Then we come to the stairs, a chill runs up my spine, I am kinda scared by now. I ask Niall, "Niall, where are we actually going?" Niall answers, "You'll see...ah here we are." We come to a little door. Niall takes out a key and opens it.

Guess what's behind the door? ;)

The disco light slips through the door gap and pierces through my eyes. God and that blasting disco music.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG. HEY WHAT IS THIS PARTY FOR? OH BOY THERE'S A LOTTA PEOPLE IN HERE HUH?" I shout to Niall. And yes, practically everyone from school is here.

"NOT TELLIN YA UNTIL YOU SEE THIS..." Niall's hands signals to the stage.

I lift up my head and I see Zayn, Harry, Liam and Louis on stage! THEY ARE ON THE FREAKING STAGE. Niall takes a sip of the drink in his hand and jumps up the stage. He turns around, "Redbull gives you wings." and he WINKS AT ME. I feel that my fangirl heart just melted a bit. Apparently my ovaries are no more.

Harry takes my hand and pulls me up on the stage. "GLAD YOU WOKE UP. C'MON SING WITH US." And Carina and Rachel comes out backstage.

"OH MY GOD CARINA, RACHEL, THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY. YOU TOTALLY BLEW MY MIND. I'M HAVING A LOT OF FUN NOW. C'MON LET'S SING!"

We each grab a microphone, take and deep breath and are about to sing.

All of a sudden the music track changes.

**(C'MON SING ALONG) watch?v=J0FJHU_4EPM**

Liam goes, "**It feels that we've been living in fast-forward, another moment passing by.**"

"**U-up all night.**" Niall sings with his cute accent.

"**The party's ending but it's now or never, nobody's going home tonight.**"

Louis comes in with Niall, "**U-up all night.**"

Harry follows up, "**Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. People going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake.**"

Louis screams, "SING IT PEOPLE!"

We belt out the lyrics, "**I wanna stay Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay Up All Night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go, cuz we got the floor now, get outta control. I wanna stay Up All Night and do it all with you.**"

Oh. My. God. Niall just WINKED at me at "do it all with you"! Pfttt...ahahahahahahahahaha, Niall you cheeky lad. I just can't help but to smile like an idiot.

"**Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night.**" we sing as we clap our hands and stomp our feet.

"OMG it's Zayn!" I shout mentally.

Zayn sings with his versatile voice, "**Don't even care about the table breaking, we only wanna have a laugh (U-up all night). I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing, I hope she'll wanna kiss me back (U-up all night).**"

"**Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. People going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake.**" We sing along to Harry.

We all jump with full excitement as if the floor is going to crack open, "**I wanna stay Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay Up All Night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go, cuz we got the floor now, get outta control. I wanna stay Up All Night and do it all with you.**"

"**Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night.**"

That techno background music, Gosh I love it. Like it goes "D-d-doo-doo doo doo." It just has so much groove in it and just makes me wanna dance along. "**Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. People going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake.**"

Okay that's it, I'm dancing. "**I wanna stay Up All Night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay Up All Night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go, cuz we got the floor now, get outta control. I wanna stay Up All Night and do it all with you.**" Woo-hoo this is like CLIMAX OF THE NIGHT. MY BIRTHDAY NIGHT. Oh yeah.

"**Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night, like this, all night (hey). Up All Night yeah.**"

"Okay people party's over. Time to leave. Thank you very much for coming." Niall says as he bows. He turns around and says to us, "Now you girls can stay."

I am totally hyped and I say to Carina and Rachel, "I mean, G-God, I love you guys. I mean like thank y-you guys so so much. This is like THE best birthday present a girl could possibly get on her Sweet Sixteen! I'll never forget this. C'mon, GROUP HUG!" then Carina says, "Don't be silly, this ain't the biggest part of your party." I'm like WHAT? Just before I can respond, Niall and Liam kissed me on my cheeks, Zayn hugged me tightly from behind and Louis and Harry gave us all, including Rachel and Carina, a BIG BIG BIG and warm group hug.

Just then, I didn't know how to react, but I know that I am probably, no, DEFINITELY the luckiest girl in the world. Not because One Direction just hugged and kissed me, it's because I have my two great best friends-Carina and Rachel. They did so much for me on my birthday. I just didn't know how to thank them. I feel like I'm about to turn on my merry waterworks.

They let go and we smile. Harry asks Rachel with a shy look on his face, "Hey Rach, what's your twitter name? Tell me and I'll follow you." Wow, look at Harry's eyes staring into Rachel's. He's got something for her. I'm totally sure. Rachel answers with the sweetest smile, "Oh thank you for the follow Harry, um it's froyolovaa. Maybe we could DM sometime, if you're not busy. And just thank you lads so so much for coming to Sarita's party. She's loving it, I can tell." apparently she's got something for him either, haha. And yup I'm definitely loving this. Harry continues, "You're welcome sweet. And yeah we can totally DM each other. I'll get to you as soon as I'm not busy." then he whispers at her ear, "See you soon." he bites his lower lip and waves goodbye.

Meanwhile, Carina and Louis seems to be getting along quite well. Carina just can't stop fangirling, can't she? She even fangirls majorly in front of Lou! She tells Louis like, "Oh dear Louis. You're hotter in person than on twitter! Ah I can't breathe! Is it true that they say you're the Queen of the band? Do you still like girls who eat carrots? If yes, I happen to be one. Ahaha I seem to be talking a bit too much. Oh and my twitter name is Paynette_514. Follow me if you can! And thank you guys so very much for coming. We love you! Hong Kong loves you!" Louis pulls Carina close and hugs her tightly, "Anytime love. And of course I'll follow you." he takes out a tiny piece of paper from his pocket, "Here's my number and you can call me anytime you want."

We say our goodbyes. Louis makes a 'call me' gesture and I think it's directed at Carina.

They left school first. And now I'm alone. I walk to the corner of the room and find my backpack lying on the floor. I hold on to the strap and swing it up onto my back. I feel like dancing even though there's no music. I'm just feeling overwhelmingly happiness. This is the best day ever and I'll certainly treasure this unforgettable memory.

* * *

HEY GUYS HERE'S SARITA ANDDDDDD yeah i'm the real sarita and i haven't even met one dee before haha. how do you guys like the first two chapters? what do you think it'll happen next? gimme some suggestions and i'll try if i can work it out :)))

remember if you liked it, share it to your friends and family. and tell your friends and family to share it to their friends and family xD so yeah...okay i talk too much i know

love you all xoxo


End file.
